Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 061
！！ | romaji = Saishū Kessen!! | english = The Final Showdown!! | japanese translated = The Final Showdown!! | chapter number = 61 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "The Final Showdown!!" is the sixty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 9 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary assembles the "Legendary Planets" on his tablet to unleash his heart from "Winged Kuriboh".]] Aster falls as he is defeated by Tragoedia. He perceives Principal MacKenzie as his father. MacKenzie claims he raised him specifically for this day. Tragoedia takes Aster's "The Grand Jupiter", and claims that after three-thousand years, he will finally be revived. Tragoedia places each of the "Legendary Planets" into the cross-shaped hole in his tablet, with "Winged Kuriboh" in the very center. He instructs the planets to transfer the energy they took from the Duelists into "Winged Kuriboh", so that his heart may be released. Outside the warehouse, Jaden and Chazz approach. Chazz states that he's sure they are at the right place. Jaden has a nagging feeling, but tells Chazz they're going in. Syrus and Alexis come up behind them, and Jaden asks what they're doing. Alexis responds that they wish to ask them the same thing. The two were acting suspicious, so Syrus and Alexis chose to follow them. Syrus states that both have been acting odd since the American Duel Academy got involved. Jaden begins to deny this, while Chazz tells the two to get back. One of the warehouse's doors opens, seemingly of its own accord. Jaden states he can feel a lot of pressure, and it's getting worse. The four enter, and see the unconscious forms of Aster, Atticus, Reggie, Axel, James and Jesse. Jaden spots Principal MacKenzie, and remarks that he knew it would be him. Tragoedia states he's surprised that they found him, but welcomes them to his resurrection ceremony. A beating heart emerges from "Winged Kuriboh" and Tragoedia exclaims that he's finally gotten the final piece of himself back, that was absorbed by the white-feathered Ka so long ago. The cards on the tablet are pushed away, and the tablet appears complete and uncracked, with Tragoedia's form imprinted on it. Tragoedia states he can feel his power returning, and that he can now see the memories of the white-feathered Ka. He sees its transformation into a card at the hands of Maximillion Pegasus. He then sees the spirit transfer the Feather of Ma'at to "Light and Darkness Dragon", stating that the spirit was lonely and desired friends. The stone tablet bursts into tiny pieces, and Tragoedia is fully revived. MacKenzie's unconscious body drops to its knees as the monster manifests itself. Tragoedia states he should be thanking them, as the feelings of pessimism have now reached their peak. Jaden and Chazz realize that this is not a Solid Vision monster, and Tragoedia confirms it. Jaden asks Tragoedia what his goal is, questioning if he plans to try to conquer the world. Tragoedia calls that goal a childish thought, but remarks that if he desired it, he could easily do so. He then claims that he has no goal, he only works to appease his own boredom. Chazz questions how he could sacrifice so many people for no reason. Tragoedia states that while humans are the most prolific current species that exists, they are ultimately insects before him. He believes it will do no harm to use them for his amusement, as a human life span is only seventy to eighty years to begin with. Jaden calls him on putting Koyo in a coma for no reason - and not just Koyo - many others were sealed in the darkness with him. Jaden tells Tragoedia to Duel him in order to settle it. Tragoedia accepts, but does remark that it would be simple enough to crush him without Dueling. He throws both Jaden and Chazz Academia Disks as he takes control of Principal MacKenzie's body once more. Tragoedia states that his only other goal is to get his revenge on the priests that sealed him so long ago. Their "ghost" exists as the Feather of Ma'at within "Light and Darkness Dragon". He tells them he'll Duel them both at once, and throws "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" back to Jaden, telling him that he has no further use for worthless cards. Jaden asks how he dare call Koyo and his friends worthless, and loads his Deck to the Duel Disk. He asks for Koyo to stand together with him. Syrus tells him not to go through with it, but Jaden tells him and Alexis to get back. Jaden and Chazz both say they are ready for anything, and MacKenzie states that the Shadow Duel will now begin. Chazz and Jaden will share 4000 Life Points between them and may use any card on the other's field as their own, while Tragoedia will take every other turn. Jaden proclaims that they'll start with his turn, and he Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Tragoedia goes next, but simply Sets two cards. Chazz begins his turn, and is surprised that Tragoedia Summoned no monsters. Since he and Jaden are Dueling as a team, they have almost automatic hand advantage. He declares he'll start at full power. He activates "Spark of the Light Dragon", sending "Wish Dragon" and an unspecified Dragon-Type monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a LIGHT Dragon from his Deck. He chooses "Light End Dragon" and then switches Jaden's "Woodsman" to Attack Position. Both monsters attack directly, reducing Tragoedia to only 400 Life Points. Chazz Sets a card to end his turn. Tragoedia draws, but simply passes, shocking everyone. Jaden knows that his face-down cards must be important. He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Woodsman" with the "Elemental Hero Knospe" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Gaia". He declares a direct attack using Continental Hammer. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton vs. Tragoedia Turn 1: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (1000/2000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Tragoedia Tragoedia Sets two cards. Turn 3: Chazz Chazz activates "Spark of the Light Dragon", sending "Wish Dragon" and another unspecified Dragon-Type monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the LIGHT "Light End Dragon" (2600/2100) from his Deck in Attack Position. Chazz switches Jaden's "Woodsman" to Attack Position and attacks directly with both monsters (Tragoedia 4000 → 400). He Sets a card. Turn 4: Tragoedia Tragoedia passes. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden activates "Polymerization", fusing "Woodsman" with the "Elemental Hero Knospe" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Gaia" (2200/2600) in Attack Position. He attacks directly. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.